Queen Elsa's Needs
by Aksgtforge
Summary: Elsa is lonely, extremely lonely and when she finally finds the love of her life she decides to..."experiment". M rated for obvious reasons. do tell if you want more for i have a host of more story ideas. I do not own any characters except Andrew
1. Chapter 1

The Queen's Needs

An M rated fan-fic by: Aksgtforge

**[This fan-fiction was inspired by the fact that I've seen countless Elsa and Hans sexual fan-fics, and elsanna incest fan-fics, both gross. But what I haven't seen is a romantic story beetween Queen Elsa and a fan-made character that isn't just rough sex or rape so you know what, I decided to go ahead and write is M rated for obvious reasons, and is one of my first fan-fictions so critique my writting please]**

Elsa had been lonely for the longest time. She would run to her room and cry whenever she saw her little sister and her husband being happy and passionate toward each other. She knew her sister loved her to death but she wished she had someone close to her heart...someone she loved more than anything on the Earth. She had become used to wearing masks that hid her true feelings...like her loneliness. That was before she developed feelings for her advisor Andrew he was the youngest boy on the council at 21 the same age as her. All the other men on the council were in their 40's and 50's and hated the fact that they were being ruled by a 21 year old ice-witch, but Andrew...Andrew supported her fully and was there for her whenever she needed him(mostly because he was in the empty council room all day doing work) so she could waltz in un-announced and he would be ready to help her in any way possible.

Finally after weeks of numerous akward romantic run-ins and two weeks of them avoiding each other. Queen Elsa found herself sprinting for the counsil room, when she finally arrived she almost broke the doors open. Tensions beetween Arendelle and the Southern Isles were escalating, the council was slowly forcing the queen into war, a route she really didn't want to go down. But most of all was the fact that the man she so desperetly wanted had been avoiding her for two weeks, so as soon as she saw him again she had a mental break-down. "Elsa whats wrong!" Andrew shouted as he ran up to her worried sick. Beetween the sobs and the choking back sobs it sounded like "Andrew *achg* love *achg* *achg*" It sounded mindless babble so Andrew calmed her down and she finnally mustered up courage for a second time and said "Andrew, I've fallen in love with you" Queen Elsa's confession was followed by Andrew's hand on her cheek and a confession of "I love you too my queen"

"please call me anything but queen or majesty" she had started crying again. "alright" he said jokingly "lets try this again, I love you too Elsa" at this point Elsa (in beetween crying) jumped upon him and kissed him and he had no choice but to give in to the caged up passion that broke out. Elsa was taken by surprise and before she knew it she was proped up on the nearest council member's desk and getting kissed like never before. Anna had kissed her but this was different. A family kiss and a lover's kiss were two very different things. She would've given anything to make the kiss last longer and when the kiss finnaly ended, Elsa and Andrew were left breathing heavily and smiling nervously at each other. Elsa was wearing the same dress she had worn when she was on the north mountain and Andrew wasted no time complimenting on her beauty "you know you look unbelievably stunning tonight Elsa" and she wasted no time kissing him on the cheeck as a thank you gift. after an akward silence Andrew got on one knee "Elsa, I want to ask for your hand in marraige, even though everyone might hate us for it, I refuse to let the love of my life slip through my fingers. I want to hold you close when your sad and dance when your happy. I never want to let you out of my sight" Elsa simply put her arms as tightly around him as she could looked up at him and whispered "yes, a thousand times yes" and with no burdens on their shoulders they kissed again and it was the most passionate thing either of them had done in their lives. Soon Elsa had an idea and broke the kiss and whispered " you know, you don't have to sleep at home tonight" Andrew knew what she was implying and he carcastically thought to himself

_Hey Andrew the love of your life is asking you to sleep and possibly have sex with her, lets turn down this offer_

"I would love to spend a night away from home, my love" he said. So he hoisted her up into his arms and carried her down the halls as she directed him toward her bedroom. What they didn't expect was Kai walking to his room after the long day, they practiclly crashed into him. "Queen Elsa!" he said when he saw her in Andrew's arms. She quickly hushed him and said "Kai please you have to understand that I am horribly in love with this man, please please please don't tell anyone...not even Anna" After more fighting Kai reluctantly agreed and let them walk down the halls in peace and they finnally made it to Elsa's room where they quickly started the kissing again and this time Andrew accidentally brushed Elsa's exposed leg and she let out a muffled moan and that started the stripping of clothes(which was fairly easy since Elsa's dress was surprisingly removable), and then the moaning and grunting and then the shaking and squeaking of the bed-frame.

All this commotion had sparked the interest of Anna and Kristoff who were about to fall asleep in the room next to the insatiable lovers "What is Elsa doing?" Anna asked "Want to find out" kristoff followed up. they snuck into the hallway and peered through the crack in Elsa's door. Anna was mortifyed because she didn't think Elsa would have ever open herself up to someone, leading Anna to believe Elsa was being forced against her will despite how happy elsa looked... and sounded. Kristoff on the other hand was jealous because Elsa was sounding a lot happier then Anna had their first time and Andrew was keeping a rapid pace. As gross as they found it, the curious couple watched Elsa and Andrew go at it until finnally Andrew let himself go inside Elsa who kissed him on the cheek and said " I-I think that was wonderful" as she calmed down and pulled him under the snow flake decorated covers, at Elsa's request, Andrew held her as close as the lovers could get. But right after that was when Elsa noticed the two pairs of eyes watching them through the crack in the door she left open "Oh my god were you watching us!" she screamed as Andrew jumped up. Anna timidly opened the door and squeaked "Um hey y-yeah we were watching because you looked as happy as ever" "Anna why would you watch me, yes it makes me happy but you can't watch me" Anna became sad and started to walk away before Elsa stopped her "Anna, it's not that im mad" Anna turned around and looked her in the eyes confused "It's just not the way I'd like to introduce you to the to-be king of Arendelle" Anna got angry and looked at me "why would you marry someone who does that to you when you didnt want it!" Elsa facepalmed "but Anna I did ask him to do that to me!" Anna suddenly very embarrased "Oh um s-sorry king sir" "No no Anna it's fine im not the king yet, just call me Andrew" I said. Elsa let out a yawn and blurted out "Can you guys let us sleep because obviously my king here has fucked me extremely well and I am now so tired I could sleep for days" Elsa blushed like never before after she realized what she said. Anna and Kristoff went back to their room, but not before Kristoff asked "why aren't you tired when we do it" Anna smirked "maybe you don't try hard enough" Kristoff could hear the king and queen laughing in their bed.

**[There was a lot more than sex in this, I know. I've decided to make this story into a multi-chapter adventure if the public likes this one]**


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen's Needs

Chpt.2

**[Well I think you guys liked the first chapter. This chapter should cover King Andrew's coronation and the Wedding of the king and queen and... the arrival. This chapter might show a little bit of Andrew's past, if I can fit it in, enjoy!]**

After the happy night they had spent in Elsa's room, Elsa and Andrew took their marraige to the counsil. After almost an hour of arguing, and a flash of icy anger, the council agreed to the marraige. The marraige was three weeks away and Andrew's coronation was days after the wedding. The problem, Arendelle tradition states that a couple getting married must spend two weeks away from each other, no exeptions. So for two straight weeks the two could have no interaction with each other. Andrew held together most of the two weeks, he missed Elsa more than anything but knew the two weeks would be over sooner or later. He spent his two weeks with Kristoff and the trolls, making Elsa a special wedding gift.

Elsa on the other hand didn't handle very well, she had been lonely most of her life, and now that she had finnaly found love, it killed her inside to have it ripped away, even for just two weeks. She spent most of the weeks sobbing in her room and Anna had to take the position of queen multiple times. On the second week though Elsa had a splendid idea, Andrew was a reserve in the Arendelle Gaurd which meant when someone broke out of the dungeon or refused arrest, he went and took care of it, it was a long job sometimes taking several hours, so Elsa decided to make him a gift to help.

The two weeks had finnaly ended and the whole kingdom was buzzing about mysterious king no one had seen yet. To make things even crazier, the kingdom met their new king only hours before the wedding. "My loyal subjects." Elsa said happily "You're new king" Perfect timing as Andrew (who had been struggling to find the palace's balcony) exited door onto the platform and was met by the applause from the kingdom. He hadn't had time to prepare a formal speech so he spoke from his heart " People of Arendelle, it is a great honor to stand before you today as your soon-to-be king. I'm prepared to make sure Arendelle stays the same beautiful and peacful land it has always been. While I'd love to let your beautiful queen keep ruling I would, she has been doing a wonderful job, but now I am here and I will do..." he continued his speech but Elsa stopped listening at that point. She had missed him so much and now she couldn't help but admire him. He had soft brown hair that Elsa loved running her hands through, he wasn't the most muscular guy in the world but Elsa didn't care, But most of all Elsa loved his voice. All of Arendelle knew the boy had a silver tongue when he was younger but Elsa had been locked away before she ever heard about him. His singing was the best part though, he had a strong deep voice and when he sang, Elsa trembled in the best way. She had just snapped out of her daze as Andrew finished his speech and invited everyone to the wedding tonight.

As soon as Elsa and Andrew were back inside, no one could stop them from embracing each other. After a lot of kissing they both broke apart "I got you a gift" they both said in unision, Elsa giggled and let Andrew go first. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace made out of the jewels the trolls wore around their neck, Elsa knew how hard these jewels were to find and she gave him a kiss and led him toward her room where she had stored her gift. Once they were there Elsa reached behind her bed-frame and pulled out an ice sword. The sword was made out of permenant dry-ice which meant Andrew needed to be carful where he swung it. Andrew kissed her "well i should probably go make myself look nice before the wedding" he said, but not before Elsa wrapped her arms around him, pulled him toward her bed and whispered "You know im not done with the gifts yet"

As far Elsa knew, Today had been the best ever. First she got to make sweet love with her husband and just a few hours away was her wedding. The only problem she could see was the fact she had exited herself so much, ice had started to form around her legs which isn't the best when your trying to put on a dress. While Elsa was busy, Andrew decided it would be smart to get himself acquainted with the castle itself. He visited the various rooms, but when he finnaly came to the Hall of Heros he was shocked to find a picture of his...father. It was his father in his navy blue Arendelle Captain's Uniform. It brought back memories that made Andrew's heart break.

_10 years ago:_

_"dad, do you really have to go" Andrew said as his father finished packing. "Yes Andrew the nation of Corona needs all the help they can get" His father said with sad eyes. "Why dad" he asked "their princess has been accused of witch-craft and thats gotten them in some trouble" Andrew understood but didn't want to accept it. His father couldn't break it to his son that he would probably die. he simply hugged him and walked out the door "bye bud, love you" _

"Bye bud, love you" were the last words his father had ever spoken to him. It wasnt't that he died, it was how he died. The king personally told him that his father had been tortured to death by an armada from the Southern Isles, thus spawning Andrew's endless hate for the Southern Isles. His fathers painted eyes stared at him and he stared back and he was soon on his knees mourning. He finnaly stood up and nodded at the painting and reminded himself he had a wedding to go to.


End file.
